The Hidden Dragon
by PhantomRed
Summary: There is a secret within Natsu, he never knew was there until he read the letter. The gears of destiny started to turn. Natsu will question himself. The people he will encounter, are they friends or foes. Are his memoires real or is he real? His fear will lead him to the answer. The darkness is right next to him but with another agenda.
1. Chapter 1

**Tornado of Change**

Everyone has a story. That should be shared and enjoyed. Then again, there are some stories that should be kept hidden from plain sight. Those type of stories are not meant to be enjoyed or given out to people. Those stories would only cause pain and sorrow.

Lucy was sitting in her room, writing in her novel she was working on. She was documenting the adventure she just had with Natsu and Happy. She was smiling while she writes.

" _...it was yet another day of hardship...Natsu kept on messing things up and destroying things but...we were able to stop the bandits from stealing from the bank...though, the reward money was used for the repairs sadly…"_

Lucy chuckles to herself and stretches her arms up and turns to the window outside. It was a sunny day today. She just returned from her latest mission and just couldn't help but write. She gets up from her chair and walks over to her window and pokes her head out, resting her arms on the bottom frame. She can smell the fresh air and see the people of Magnolia walking in front of her apartment building.

Since, she has been going from mission to mission. There wasn't a time for her to really relax until this moment. No stress but peace. Handling Natsu and Happy on the daily basis is tiring for a girl her age. Their energy is three times hers. However, she has to admit, it's fun being with them. Who knows what she will do if they stop being them. Their childish selfs.

"Wonder where they are now" Lucy asked herself looking at the creek flowing under the bridge.

OOO

"We're home!" Natsu shouts, kicking his door open.

"AYE SIR!" Happy cheers pumping his fist up.

Their house were filled with their echoes. They both turned to each other with grins. They came from the guild a little while ago after their mission to talk with a few people but felt a little tired so they decided to go to their house.

"Man..when did it get so dusty" Natsu said scratching the top of his head. "We haven't been gone that long"

Natsu notice dust bunnies on his furniture along with the windows. There was also shirts and pants on the ground and magazines. Happy walks in further and sniffs the desk and sneezes causing the dust to fly everywhere.

"I think this was here before" Happy states covering his nose.

"That's not good...I can't we sleep in this dump" Natsu said picking up his shirt and smelling it.

HIs face turned green and burned his shirt. That was a very dirty shirt he didn't want in his house. He looks over to his bed which was under a window. It didn't look dirty or had anything on top of it. Though, the things in front of it was blocking them from walking to it.

"...I think we should sleep over Lucy's tonight" Natsu said crossing his arms and nodding, satisfied with his answer.

"She is going to Lucy kick you to the skyyyy" Happy sings, stepping over the clothing. "Plus, she said not to bother her...she needs to rest too"  
"Ya I guess" Natsu said yawning. "Might as well burn everything to clean this place up"

Natsu right fist was covered with fire while he looked half asleep. Happy quickly flew to him and punched his right arm.

"YOU CRAZY...you will burn this house down!" Happy shouts in his ear.

"Oh right" Natsu said putting his fire away. "So what then"

"We start cleaning" Happy said picking some shirts up with his nose pinched together by a clip.

Natsu sighs heavily not wanting to do the chore. He starts helping. There was a large basket where the two was dropping the clothes in. After that, they started organizing the place a little making it look, decent. After an hour has past, both Natsu and Happy fell to the wooden floor that they never knew they had.

"Finally" Natsu said exhausted. "The torture is over"  
"Well your the one that made the mess" Happy states.

"What now!" Natsu said pissed.  
"Look Natsu...we missed something!" Happy said pointing his finger underneath their bed.

Natsu squints to what he was pointing at. He stretches his arms underneath it and felt something pointy. He pulls his arms out and laid on his back. It was an enveloped address to him that wasn't opened.

"When did this arrive?" Natsu asked sniffing the envelope but sneezes just smelling dust.

"You must have thrown it under there" Happy said. "Open it!"

Happy was curious and excited to see what was inside. Natsu wasn't excited like him but curious. He never received a letter before, this was a first. He cut it opened and unfolded the letter.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _If you get the chance in reading this, then….I need you to read this carefully...There is things about your past and your future you must be aware of….its been a secret to you for a reason because once you know the truth...you can't go back to your normal life….you have a fate that you can't run away from….at the bottom of this letter, there's a purple star..once you look at it….wheels of fate will start to turn….and your past will be revealed…_

There was a purple star at the bottom. Natsu was staring at it but felt nothing. It was a weird letter. The writing didn't look familiar to him but it seems like the person who wrote it knew a lot about him. He sits up and notice Happy was staring at the star.

"Nothings happening" Happy states.

"It's probably some prank" Natsu said not bothered by it.

"You think so...I don't know" Happy replies. "Sounds serious to me...are you a least curious about your past?"

"I haven't thought about it until now" Natsu answers looking at the star. "Why give me a letter...why didn't the person just tell me"

Natsu gets up and places the letter on the bed. His attention moves to the weather outside. It changed drastically from a sunny day to a windy cloudy day. Natsu was confused along with Happy who had his face up against the window.

"What in the world?" Natsu said running to out the door.

"Wait for me Natsu!" Happy said gliding to his shoulder.

Natsu starts walking backwards, looking up. This shouldn't have happened this quickly. Something odd was happening, he can feel it. This was after he read that letter. " _No, it can't be because of that letter"_ Natsu thought shaking the idea off.

What was it then. What was making his hair on his arm spike up. Happy was afraid and hugged Natsu's head.

OOO

"Ayyii where did this wind come from" an old lady said.

"I don't know" her husband said next to her.

"Make it go away" she said to him in an annoyed tone.

"I can't do that!" he replies.

"You better or no food tonight" she said walking away from him.

"I hope the wind carries you away" he mutters.

"What was that!?"  
'Nothing! Deary!"

Lucy came outside right after the old couple went back home. It was like magic how the weather just changed. One second it was a wonderful day and the next, turned ugly. This could only mean magic was involved. Lucy begins running to the guild, wondering if they know what or who was causing this.

On her way to the guild, she heard Natsu calling her from behind. He had Happy on his head. It seems like he was thinking the same thing.

"Oh Natsu...are you heading over to the guild too?" Lucy asked.

"Ya...wondered if they know anything about where this weather came from" Natsu answers her.

"It was sunny one moment and then bam!...became so windy" Happy said huggin Natsu's head tightly. "I almost flew away"

"Uh..let's hope they have some answers" Lucy states.

They open the entrance doors and entered the guild. They saw Erza and Gray crowded around Makarov as well as Mira and Wendy.

"I assume you two came from the same reason?" Makarov asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ya" Lucy responds.

"Do you know what's happening gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Possibly" Makarov said walking over to the window that was in front of the guild.

He looks through it and notice the clouds started to swirl in the sky. He turns back to everyone.

"I've already let the guild members know what is happening...they are now alerting the citizens of Magnolias to return to their homes" Makarov tells them.

"Can you explain what's happening?" Lucy asked anxious to know.

"A gate has been open recently...using old magic" Makarov starts. "The dramatic weather change is a side effect from this magic...the temperature drops...and it becomes extremely windy...it's only a matter of time until….the tornado comes"

"T-tornado!" Wendy stutters in fear.

"Never seen one before" Gray states.

"Believe me...you don't want to be here when it does" Makarov states glaring at the sky. "It's not a normal tornado...its filled with ethernano...if you enter the eye of it...your body will be consumed by it"

"No one can survive under so much ethernano" Erza said.

"Is that tornado coming here?" Natsu asked.

"I'm afraid so...that's why I told everyone to get the citizens in their homes...they will cast a barrier that will defend against this disaster" Makarov said with a frown.

"Have you experience this before, Master?" Lucy asked seeing how he is handling the situation.

"Yes...in my younger years...when I wasn't the guild master...but that time" Makarov said clenching his hand. "Was much worse"

"Its here!" Happy said spotting the tornado taking shape, coming down from the sky outside of Magnolia.

"We need to get the rest of the guild here" Makarov tells them.

"I got it" Natsu said running outside.

He jumps to the roof of the guild until he reaches the highest point. He inhales and lets out the biggest roar.

"EVERYONE….COME BACK TO THE GUILD!" Natsu yells to the top if his lungs.

With that, Natsu can hear running. He grins seeing everyone coming where he was. It was a nice view. He can almost see all of Magnolia. It's too bad that this wasn't a good time for sightseeing.

"HEY Salamander!" Gajeel shouts at the bottom. "What the hell are you doing!?"  
"Huh?" Natsu responds not noticing he was being lift up from the roof. "Whaah!?...what the!?"

Natsu gripped on the tip of the roof trying to pull himself down, but his scarf was choking him. It was like someone was yanking it. Soon the other members saw Natsu. They all looked confused.

"Someone help!" Natsu shouts.

"Fine I will" Gajeel said jumping to him.

Levy stared at Gajeel being heroic. Lucy and Happy came out wondering why everyone was outside still.

"Guys!..why are you doing here-..Natsu!" Lucy said in an angry tone. "Why the hell are you doing!"

Gajeel was pulling Natsu by his arms but Natsu's legs were being pulled up. Gajeel was having a hard time. Natsu felt like he was the rope in tug of war. He might grow a few feet if this continues.

"I don't know!...just help me down!" Natsu wines.

"Just hold on!" Gajeel shouts at him.

"I think you better hurry Gajeel" Levy said noticing the Tornado getting closer.

"Everyone hurry inside!" Erza said coming out and ordering everyone in.

They all didn't hesitate and ran inside. Erza stared at the two dragon slayers on the roof confused why they were up there. Lucy told her the reason which made her more confused.

"This isn't time for fun and games" Erza said in a serious tone.

"Do you think im doing this for fun!" Natsu yells to her.

"Isn't this a gate?" Gray spoke remembering Makarov saying it. "Is there something coming out of it?"

"Yes.. but it's different...it's transporting something from a different location that wouldn't have been able to come here…" Makarov states, remembering a young teen appearing in the middle of it long ago. "Something powerful"

Natsu felt his scarf becoming undone. He shifts his eyes to it and saw it flying to the direction of the tornado.

"No, wait!" Natsu said getting out of Gajeel's grasps.

"Hey...woaah" Gajeels said losing his balance and falling to the ground.

Natsu boosted himself up to his scarf with his fire. He wasn't going to lose it. He reaches his hand for it.

"Natsu!" Everyone yells down below with fearful expressions.

Natsu was able to get his scarf but was getting too close to the Tornado. He can hear everyone yelling to him to come down but he can't stop himself. Something was pulling him and it must stop. While holding on his scarf tightly, he covers his free fist in fire. He punches the tornado, causing fire to slice through it but something unexpected happened.

In a second, Natsu was slashed with a black wave of energy that came out of the tornado. He let go of his scarf and flew into a building. It shocked everyone. Suddenly, within the tornado, dark smoke started expanding within until it explodes.

The tornado disappeared but left someone laying on the ground. It was a girl about the same age as Lucy and her hair was blond. It was a dark blond. She was wearing a brown skirt and a brown vest with a white shirt underneath. She was unconscious.

"...well...that just happened" Cana spoke breaking the silence.

"So is that the girl who used the magic?" Gray asked curious.

" _Not another rival!"_ Juvia thought entering her wild ideas about Gray's false harem.

"We need to help her" Wendy said running to the blond girl.

"Wait….how do you know she's safe" Carla asked worried about her little friend.

"I don't sense anything dangerous coming from her" Wendy states looking at the girl. "Can someone help me carry her"

"I will" Erza said picking the girl up gently, bridal style.

"Bring her to the infirmary" Makarov tells them. "Keep her company...once she is all better...we need to ask her some questions"  
"I'm going to check on Natsu" Lucy said running to where he was thrown to.  
"Hmm...that girl couldn't have did that to Natsu" Gajeel states seeing how fragile she looks.

"If she didn't..who else did" Gray tells him.

Happy came flying to Lucy's shoulder.

"Happy" Lucy said surprised.

"That was a close one...I thought Natsu was going to be finished!" Happy said astonished on Natsu's luck.

"Good thing he didn't" Lucy said grinning in joy.

She finally sees Natsu in a wall of a store. He was deep in it. She was nervous but he couldn't possibly lose against that attack. She always sees him getting hit with far worse.

"Natsu" Lucy spoke and heard rumbling.

Natsu sits up feeling his back aching from the bricks he had to lay on. He gets up and feels his left side burn. He rubs it and sees Lucy and Happy who were smiling at him. He grins and waves.

"Still here" Natsu said in a happy tone.

"NATSUUUU" Happy flies to him with tear, hugging him tightly. "I thought you were dead!"  
"That will take hundred of years Happy" Natsu states patting his head.

"You really gave us a scare" Lucy said crossing her arms under her breast. "Don't do that again, ok?"  
"Ya ya.." Natsu said walking to her and realize his neck didn't feel warm. "MY SCARF!"

Natsu quickly pushes Happy away and runs out. He needed to find his scarf. Lucy giggles at his reaction except for Happy who was crying feeling a bump grow on his head.

"Wish you would act like that when I'm missing" Lucy said softly.

It took a few seconds to take in what she just said. When she did, she blushed and covered her mouth. She can hear Happy snickering with a smirk he was trying to hide behind his paws.

"Oh Lucy..you jelly over a scarf-" Happy said until getting a Lucy kick into the wall.

"SHUT IT HAPPY!" Lucy shouts stomping away.

OOO

During that surprising attack from that tornado, he saw his scarf flying to the forest. He also saw someone within the tornado. It was a silhouette that looks to be a male. His eyes found his scarf on a bush. He smiles seeing it and walks over to it until he felt something omneimeous. He stops walking and notice someone coming out from behind a tree near the bush.

It was a male about his age with black hair and eyes. He was wearing a black robe that looked all beat up as well as him. He was holding his side with one arm while he was leaning against the tree looking at Natsu.

"Are you looking for this?" he spoke to Natsu, looking at the scarf.

"Ya, it belongs to me" Natsu responds feeling something off with the guy.

He picks the scarf up from the bush. Instantly, the colour became black. Natsu was stunned to see his scarf change so rapidly. It never did before. The guy stared at the scarf and chuckled once.

"This isn't a normal scarf uh….just like" he said looking at the scarf then at Natsu. "You"

Natsu coughs deeply, feeling the strangers hand just pierce his gut within a second. It was fast and unexpected. Natsu wasn't able to summon his magic for some reason. He leaned against the stranger who was staring into his eyes so coldy.

"You...bastard-" Natsu said growling and felt a pulse from within. "Arghh!"

"Tch!" the stranger said pulling his hand out after a jolt of pain entered his hand.

Natsu fell forward on his knees still conscious. He grabbed the spot the stranger made a hole but he felt no hole but the pain was still there. His head started to ache. He was pounding the ground with his fist. An image came into his mind of a silhouette of himself in a dark room.

"The hell are you" the stranger spoke holding his hand like he was hurting.

Natsu looks up to him. The stranger soon vanishes from his sight into black flames. Natsu shifts his eyes to his scarf that was laying on the ground in front of him. He drags himself to it until his hands grabbed it.

Suddenly, the pain became intense. The same image keeps appearing in his mind. It felt like it was coming closer to him.

" _ **Natsu...we finally meet"**_

"AHHHHH!" Natsu screams loudly after hearing his voice in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blind Man on the Roof**

Time has passed. Natsu was found unconscious and brought back to the guild. He was lucky that Gajeel was able to hear his yell. He brought him back on his back to the infirmary where the girl was.

Lucy and Happy came rushing after they heard what happened to Natsu. He was sleeping on a bed near the window and the girl was sleeping on a seperate bed next to him. Mira and Wendy were already in the room checking on the girl's health, Gajeel came after.

"What happened to Natsu?" Lucy asked worried since he just saw him alright minutes ago.

"I don't have no idea, I heard him yell in pain and found him lying on the ground...plus" Gajeel said showing Lucy Natsu's black scarf. "I found his scarf like this"  
"Why is it black?" Happy states staring at it.

"Some guy went and touched it" Natsu spoke, making everyone jump.

Natsu slowly slid up on the bed. He was taking in his surroundings. He slides his hand through his hair feeling out of it.

"Didn't you wake up fast" Gray states surprised.

"Who did this to you?" Erza asked.

"Some guy I found in the woods...but not sure what he did" Natsu said looking down at his gut, where a hole should be but there wasn't.

"So he turned your scarf black?" Lucy said holding his scarf in her hands confused on how.  
"He was a weirdo...but scary-aahh" Natsu said until feeling pain on his left side again.

"Let me look" Mira said moving to his side.

She gently slid down his coat, revealing his bare chest. Lucy blushed and covered her face while Wendy just panic in her spot. Erza kept her eyes on him and was stunned to see something that wasn't there before.

"Natsu...that's-" Erza spoke.

Natsu looks at the left side of his chest and his eyes widen. There was a long thin scar going from his shoulder to his hip. The interesting thing was that it wasn't a fresh scar. It looked to have been there for years. Natsu jolts a little after feeling Mira gently slide her finger down it.

"Uh..it so rough.." Mira spoke staring at it closely.

"M-mira!" Lucy yells with her face matching Erza's hair colour. "What are you doing!?"

"Doing a diagnostic" Mira said in a normal tone, looking at her.

"Still" Lucy said quietly.

"Where the hell did you get that Salamander?" Gajeel said impressed with his scar.

"Bigger than mines" Gray said not liking that.

"I have no clue!" Natsu said as shock as them.

"Thats made from a sword" Erza states sliding her fingers against it.

Natsu made a small noise looking away. Lucy quickly pulled Mira and Erza away.

"Thats enough!" Lucy said blushing.

"A good sword...you sure you don't know Natsu.." Erza asked. "Or don't remember"

" _Don't remember"_ Natsu thought and remembering the note. He touched the scar himself. The image of himself came again in his thoughts. Natsu shakes his head to Erza.

"Hmm...you must have angered someone really bad" Erza said walking to the exit. "Because...that kind of attack...would kill you if the right person was using it"

"Kill" Lucy said quietly and stared at the scar.

"Who would do that to Natsu-" Wendy said.

"Erza!.." Juvia said opening the door. "Makarov needs you, its urgent"  
"I'm on my way" Erza said and following Juvia out.

"We should leave…" Gray said to Gajeel. "These two needs to get healed"

"I'm fine!" Natsu said optimistic, standing from his bed.

"You sure?" Lucy asked him.

Natsu looked at her. Before answering, he was checking for signs of pain but nothing. It seems like whatever that stranger did, was temporary.

"Yup" Natsu grins taking his coat and putting it on.

Natsu opens the window and hops on the bottom pane. Lucy was not happy at this. He always comes through the window at her apartment. It annoys the hell out of her. Even though, she told him not too, many times over, he still does it.

"Natsu..get down from there!" Lucy said raising her voice.

"Hmm nah..see ya Lucy" Natsu said flipping upward.

"That idiot" Lucy said shaking her head, stressed.

"Yuh.." the unconscious female let out a soft sound.

"She's waking up" Mira said getting everyone's attention.

OOO

Erza came down to the base floor with Juvia. She saw Makarov talking to a tall man with glasses wearing a white cloak. There was also other men wearing the cloak surrounding the two.

"Why is Lahar here?" Erza asked until she saw Makarov wave his hand to come here.

"Lahar...you know Erza" Makarov said grinning.

"Yes..the girl whose former lover is a criminal...Jellal Fernandes" Lahar said in a serious tone.

"NO!" Erza yells loudly blushing but then gets back to her composure. "Master, are you going to tell me why he's doing here?"

"It's because of the gate that just opened" Lahar answers her. "The magic council notice and sent me….the last time this gate opened, we didn't have the proper regulations...but the council learned from their mistake-"

" _Mistake...what happened the first time?"_ Erza thought curious.

"So, that's why they transported me and some of my fellow knights to Magnolia...we came to ask if your guild saw anyone come out from it or anything unusual?" Lahar asked.

"Well-" Erza said until feeling a slight nudge on her leg by Makarov.

Erza realized he didn't want to let Lahar know about the mysterious girl or what happened with Natsu. She wasn't sure why.

"Nope, no one came out" Erza states.

"I see…" Lahar said not believing it.

"Just so you are well informed...for the tornado to disappear...someone must have come out of the gate…" Lahar said shifting his eyes to Makarov. "You do know the extent of this matter….you don't want what happened hundreds of years ago to happen again...don't you?"

"I'm sorry but what we told you is what we know" Makarov said simply.

"Very well then" Lahar said sighing. "We will be off-"

Suddenly, cracks were heard in the ceiling gathering everyone's attention.

OOO

 **Few minutes before…**

Natsu walked on the roof to the spot he was during the tornado. He decided, the tip of the roof will be his new favorite spot but the unexpected happen. There was someone laying on the roof. When he got closer, he felt his heart skip a beat.

It was the same guy he met in the forest. He stepped back but notice something different. The clothes he was wearing was just a dark red shirt and black pants.

"Who's interrupting my sleep?" he spoke in an uncaring tone not looking at Natsu.

"...y-your from before.." Natsu said hearing the same voice. "Tell me what did you do to me?"

Natsu couldn't help feel different after that encounter. The stranger soon sits up and looks at Natsu. His eyes were lifeless. Natsu gulped seeing a completely different expression from before.

"From before?" he said softly and looked at the horizon. "sorry...I don't seem to remember"

"Heh?..you don't remember piercing me with your hand!" Natsu states trying to jog his memory.

"I have a problem with memory...well more like amnesia but fragments of memory keeps appearing in my mind" he said placing his hand on the side of his head. "plus...I can't see at the moment"

"Can't see...your blind?" Natsu said surprised.

"I pushed myself too hard...this is a new side effect...but its not like I don't see anything" he said turning his head to Natsu. "I can see colours within someone"

Natsu didn't understand. This stranger looks and talks like the other one but he acts differently. He can sense danger coming from him also.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked.

"...Yusei" he responds. "And yours?"  
"Natsu..where did you come from?" Natsu asked another seeing that he was cooperative than the other guy.

"A tornado just appeared during a fight" Yusei answers yawning. "Let me ask you something...where am I?"

"uh..Magnolia and your laying on a roof of the fairy tail guild" Natsu responds taking a seat next to him.

"Fairy tale...so I'm a land filled with magic and stuff uh" Yusei said chuckling softy from his joke.

"Ya pretty much" Natsu said not understanding why he was chuckling.

"...your kidding right?" Yusei asked looking dumbfounded.

"nope...I'm a fire dragon slayer" Natsu said causing his right fist to cover in fire.

Through Yusei eyes, he can see the magic light of the fire growing bright orange. As for how he sees Natsu, he was a lighter orange colour but at the center it was a little darker.

"Well I'm blown away" Yusei said returning to the scene in front of him, not impressed..

"You don't look like it" Natsu states.

"Lets just say...the adventure I found myself in was filled with many surprises...so you telling me your some kind of a dragon slayer...is nothing to me" Yusei said.

"Doesn't sound like a fun adventure" Natsu said turning his head to him.

There was a different atmosphere around Yusei now. He looked sad and isolated. Almost like a kid without a home. Natsu can relate since, he was left all his own.

"Let me show you what a true adventure needs to be like-" Natsu said padding Yusei's back.

However, on contacting, Natsu blanked out for a few seconds. The image of his silhouette self became clearer in his thoughts. He found himself standing in front of a cell where he can see someone hiding in the shadows, sitting down against the wall. There was a window next to Natsu, with the moonlight entering in. It didn't make the place brighter. It just made a small piece of the cell look less dark.

" _ **...I'm not a dream, Natsu"**_

Natsu hears himself again but sounding more deep. On the outside, Natsu froze with his hand on Yusei's shoulder who was looking at him. The colour within Natsu became darker. That's when Yusei quickly grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled him down.

Yusei kept his hold on Natsu's wrist and slammed his foot against his back while his eyes was wide open. Natsu didn't react. The force of the stomp caused the roof to break underneath them.

OOO

The girl was awake and drinking water that Mira gave her. She told them her name which was Kira. She was calm and nice. Kira wasn't afraid and neither were they but before they can ask her further questions, they heard a loud bang.

"...what was that?" Wendy asked.

Kira just spit water back into her glass not looking happy about what she just heard. " _...why am I not surprise"_ Kira thought sighing heavily.

"Smells like Natsu" Gajeel said sniffing out the door.

"Did he come back inside?" Lucy said walking through the door.

"What did that idiot do this time" Gray said following her.

Kira also got up and followed them. They were interested on what was the noise. Once, they came out, the scene before them surprised them. Kira was behind the fairy tail group but looked frightened.

The room was quiet and light was beaming down from the hole in the ceiling. Natsu was on the ground unconscious while Yusei was on top of him holding his arm still. Lahar's men had their swords pointed at Yusei who had a blank expression.

"...um...self defense?" Yusei spoke awkwardly seeing many colours around him thinking that they were friends of Natsu.

Lahar stared at Yusei. He felt something odd coming from Yusei he needed to check. Lahar swiped his hand in front of him causing a magical circle to appear. Yusei reacted seeing a shift in colour with Lahar. He stared at him intently.

Within the magic circle, a visual image of Yusei can be seen but internally. There was a large amount of ethernano in him.

"Take that man into custody" Lahar said in a serious tone.

"What?" Yusei said until feeling his wrists being cuffed behind his back.

Lahar looked at Natsu who was still unconscious but notice something different about him as well. He moved the magic circle to Natsu and notice the same result as Yusei but around Natsu's neck.

"Take him also-" Lahar said telling his men.

"Wait why are you taking Natsu?" Erza asked breaking out from her shock.

"None of your business" Lahar tells her.

"Now hold on Lahar...you can't just take Natsu...you can take the other fellow though-" Makarov tells him.

"Excuse me-" Kira spoke but soon gets her mouth covered by Mira.

"Shhh" Mira whispers noticing things were not looking good.

"Is that the stranger Natsu was talking about before" Wendy whispers to Lucy.

"Maybe...but, why is Lahar taking him" Lucy said confused.

Gajeels stares as Yusei closely. On the surface he looks normal but underneath, Gajeels senses something dangerous. He doesn't know what exactly but it would be safe if he was far away from the guild. Though, there isn't a reason for Natsu to be taken away.

"That's how it works with the magic council" Gray states. "But they won't be putting Natsu in prison for his life I don't think...he didn't do anything.."

"So it's that creepy guy over there the one who turned his scarf black" Happy said pointing his paw to Yusei.

"You mean Yusei" Kira spoke quietly.

"You know him?" Lucy asked.

"Ya, we're-" Kira said until getting cut off when Yusei and Natsu was seen leaving the guild.

Once they did, everyone began moving to Makarov and Erza.

"Master, your going to let them take Natsu?" Levy asked.

"We can't do anything now...but I'm going to have to go to the magic council to get Natsu return to us" Makarov exclaims.

"And what about Yusei?" Kira asked.

"Oh she's awake?" Makarov said seeing Kira.

"Ya and seems to know about the guy who pinned Natsu down" Gajeel states.

"Hmm...so I presume you two came from the tornado?" Makarov asked Kira, looking at her closely.

"yahh…" Kira said feeling a little creeped from his stare. "Tell me how I can get Yusei back"

"It may be difficult for him to get out from the magic councils hands" Makarov answers.

"plus he did make a hole in our ceiling" Gray said looking at it. "How are we sure he isn't a criminal or you?"

"...well, I'm no criminal" Kira said acting innocent. "But...as for Yusei-..the reason I want him back isn't for the sake for me or him-"

OOO

Yusei and Natsu were pushed into the back of a carriage. Lahar was already sitting inside it near the front. Natsu was laying on the bench on one side while Yusei was sitting with his back against the wall. He was staring at Natsu showing no emotion.

OOO

"Its more for the magic council" Kira states.

"Why?" Erza asked curious.

From the moment Yusei came into her vision. There was something, weird. His eyes were familiar to her. Erza wasn't quite sure what made her feel this.

"...you see.." Kira said taking a seat on one of the tables. "He's like a ticking time bomb...he sits and waits.."

OOO

"You two will be cooperative with the magic council" Lahar tells Yusei.

Yusei didn't answer except just closed his eyes. He felt the carriage begin to move.

OOO

"...he's smart...but that's the scary thing...whatever he plans...it's not going to be good" Kira exclaims. "He's unpredictable and dangerous"

"If that's the case...why are you with him?" Lucy asked curious feeling a little uneasy about Yusei.

"...If someone you care about becomes someone different...someone who moves away from the light and starts walking in the darkness...would you leave him in that darkness...all alone" Kira responds. "..or-"

OOO

Natsu's head bounced a little after the carriage went over a few rocks. He was dreaming or what he was wishing it was a dream. Natsu was standing in front of the cell and saw the person stand up behind the cell. He starts walking up to Natsu.

Within the moonlight from the window, Natsu's can see his face. It was himself but his other him looked colder. His eyes didn't look alive and his hair colour was a darker shade of pink.

OOO

"...join him and guide him through the darkness until he sees the light again" Kira finishes smiling. "Then again...its unclear that you can bring him back….the deeper you go in the darkness...the harder it is to get out"

OOO

"...I guess it's time uh…" the other Natsu spoke slowly in an uncaring tone. "For the false me to disappear"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, let me clarify one thing. The time period were things will happen in the past won't be exact like in the manga or series. An example would be one event that didn't happen in this x? Year, it did in this story. There will also be things added as well**.

•-• **Just to minimize confusion**

 **XXX**

 **The Carriage Ride**

" _What did you say?"_ Natsu said glaring at himself.

" _...I can't believe...you became me"_ The other Natsu tilts his head in confusion.

" _Who the hell are you!?"_ Natsu shouts gripping the cell bars.

The other Natsu stares at Natsu, not showing any signs of surprise or fear. While Natsu was growling at him feeling frustrated at this situation.

" _...it's more like...who the hell are you"_ the other said in a deep tone with his hair covering his eyes. " _...you don't have the right-"_

Natsu eyes widen seeing himself staring at him with cold blooded eyes. There was a hint of red in them that made Natsu let go of the bars. He stepped back shaking from his stare.

" _-To ask that question"_

OOO

"Thanks Lucy, for letting me use your shower" Kira spoke from the bathroom.

"Your welcome" Lucy said outside of the bathroom. "Take all the time that you need...it must be overwhelming coming to a place you don't know"

"Ya" Kira responds covering her hair with soap. "But I'm use to it!"

"Use to it?" Lucy said raising an eyebrow.

The water stops running. The door opens and Kira came walking out with a towel covering her chest down while she was drying her hair with another towel. She takes a seat on Lucy's bed where her new clothes were on. Lucy was at her desk, adding to her journal.

"Ya..we've been going to different places for awhile now" Kira said looking at a brush Lucy had on her desk. "Can I use that?"

"Ya sure...here" Lucy said giving her the hair brush which Kira started using.

"Though, it wasn't on purpose….it just happened" Kira states shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh...weird" Lucy said interested. "You two must have had fun"

Kira just showed a small smile looking at the floor. She started to slowly brush her long blond hair.

"Sometimes but….I wouldn't call everything fun" Kira states taking a breath. "You start to experience things that you want to erase from your memory"

"You sound like you've been through alot-" Lucy said until seeing Kira stand up and quickly removed her towel.

Lucy shifted her eyes away, surprised that Kira would do that. Lucy soon felt wind inside her room. Her window was closed so there shouldn't be a breeze coming in. She moves her eyes back to Kira but the towel was still in the air covering Kira's body until it finally dropped along with the wind disappearing.

"Woah..you know wind magic?" Lucy said impressed.

Kira turned around, fully dressed, while combing her hair. She was wearing blue jeans with one end is shorter than the other. She had on a short sleeve white dress shirt and underneath a blue top with a cross at the center.

"Magic?..oh right...you guys said you have magic in this world" Kira said going back to sitting on the bed. "I wouldn't say its magic….but similar….everyone has a capability to access their inner energy"

A mini tornado appears on the palm of Kira's hand. Lucy stared at that amazed at the size and how adorable it is.

"Inner energy?...I never heard of that" Lucy states.

"Its a technique we learn back home" Kira said placing her hand against her chest. "Within ourselves we have great potential, a great power that is dormant….it takes practise to unlock this power"

Lucy feels her hair being moved by wind coming from behind Kira. The wind was visible and moving around Lucy's room.

"It feels..relaxing" Lucy said smiling.

"It does" another voice said gliding on the wind coming out from the bathroom.

Kira and Lucy turned to see Happy just dowsing off with a bubble coming out from his nose. Lucy didn't know Happy was here this whole time. Happy was guided by the wind to Kira's lap who blushed seeing an adorable kitten.

"So CUTE!" Kira said slowly petting Happy's head.

"Meow!" Happy said moving his paws up and down. "I like her Lucy...she's nicer than you"

"WHAT YOU SAY CAT!" Lucy said in an angry tone.

"You see" Happy said hiding in between Kira's chest. "Oh..almost the same size-"

"Happy is your name right" Kira said smiling down on Happy.

"Aye sir!" Happy answered saluting to her.

"Tell me something happy…"Kira said slowly keeping her smile and tilting her head a bit. "How long have you been in the bathroom"

"Ever since we came here-" Happy said casually until being thrown out the window.

Lucy jumped a little seeing Kira just swing him out like nothing. Kira pretended to wipe dust off her hands.

"Perverted cat" Kira said shaking her head.

Lucy bursted out laughing. Kira followed along. Lucy wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I guess Happy's perspective on you changed" Lucy states.

"Well...if your dealing with Yusei...your going to have to be a little wild..which reminds me" Kira said. "When are we going to the magic council?"

"From what Erza told me...in about an hour...she likes packing so much unnecessary things" Lucy said sighing.

"Which one is Erza?" Kira asked can't put the name to the person.

"The red head with the suit of armour" Lucy answered.

"I see...is there a reason why she is wearing the armour?" Kira asked.

"Its her style….ever since I joined Fairy tail...she always wears that armour..not completely sure why" Lucy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Everyone here is sure interesting" Kira said getting up. "Care to show me around until we leave"

"Sure!" Lucy said grinning.

OOO

Erza was getting the carriage ready. She packed the trunk with so much things that she needed a rope. Though, she couldn't stop thinking about the boy who pinned down Natsu. He was familiar to her but isn't sure why. Kira told them that she and Yusei came from another world so Erza couldn't have seen Yusei before but why does she feel, sad.

"Erza" Gray spoke behind her causing her to jump and turn quickly.

"G-gray you scared me" Erza said breathing out.

"...did I?" Gray said surprised that he was able to. "...well Master ask me to ask you if your done?"

"Almost" Erza said going back to tying the knot.

"Alright then" Gray said noticing her expression didn't look like herself.

He starts walking back into the guild. He's going to have to say goodbye to Juvia or else he will suffer. She might sneak off and trail him again.

OOO

"...Hey...how long are we going to be here?" Yusei asked Lahar.

The carriage was riding alongside a mountain. The trail was rocky and narrow. It was difficult to ride on but the wheels were built for this kind of trail but one bad move, the carriage will fall into a steep drop into a river flowing violently down below.

"...an hour" Lahar answers him.

"Too long" Yusei said sighing. "Don't you have some magic to teleport us their?" Yusei asked staring at Lahar in the corner of his eye.

"It's not that simple...teleportation magic is difficult to learn and rare….but why are you eager?" Lahar asked suspicious. "You don't seem reluctant on going"

"I've used too much of my power...I'm weak at the moment" Yusei said staring at Natsu. "If I wasn't...well...we wouldn't being having this conversation"

"...your that confident in your ability" Lahar said narrowing his eyes. "The more reason to take you in custody-"

"Why are you afraid?" Yusei asked.

"Excuse me?" Lahar asked surprised to hear that from me.

"I may not be able to see you but...you sound afraid...I haven't done anything...that would make you fear me and yet-" Yusei said staring at Lahar with one eye widen. "You are sitting away from me?"

"...its what happened years ago...ever since the first gate appeared…" Lahar said looking at his lap. "I was young when I heard...about a gate that opened in Magnolia and a fierce tornado appeared….no one in the magic council knew what was happening….they thought the Fairy tail guild can handle it since, they were the strongest at that time….when Mavis was the guild master...but...I thought wrong"

Lahar raised his head and leaned back. He began remembering the memories of his past along with the feelings that came with it.

"...it was too late for the magic council to help….someone came out of that gate and their power...was nothing anyone felt before...it was able to reach the magic council...I can remember that feeling…" Lahar states with his hands shaking. "The reason why the Fairy tail guild was the strongest was because of one team...a famous team that was known throughout of Fiore...The Celestial Stars...a group of powerful mages and their leader...being their most powerful S class mage in her time and a powerful Celestial spirit mage...named...Emilia Star...her name was everywhere...I've met her once...she was kind and beautiful but"

Yusei was intrigued with his story. He placed his hands on his lap.

"...her life was taken on that day along with...half the guild members….the master of that guild received injuries too and a few months after...she died….such a horrible event made history and the worst part is….the identity of the person responsible was not revealed" Lahar states with a frown.

"So he's out there still?" Yusei asked.

"Yes..but we believe he will come back and do much more damage...and expected another gate and when that gate opens again...we bring whoever came out in custody" Lahar exclaims. "To prevent that castrasophy"

"...well then...it's a good thing you captured me" Yusei said with a small smile. "But...there is actually one more person you forgot to get that came with me through the gate….he's a bigger threat..and I have a feeling...there is a reason he was brought here"

"Wait….someone else came through the gate?" Lahar said shocked.

"..yes." Yusei said raising his arms. "You know...I could easily escape from here...haven't you realized...my arms aren't behind my back"

Lahar eyes widen seeing the cuffs fall to the ground. " _When did he?"_ Lahar thought and saw Yusei cross his legs.

"Its my choice to stay...don't try to restrain me again...since..I don't use magic" Yusei said rubbing his fingers again creating a small red flame. "Let me get things straight with you….I'm dangerous...but so is the other person who is roaming free in your world...he's called Slayer...he looks exactly like me"

"A brother?" Lahar asked not sure if he should trust Yusei.

"I don't have siblings….it's complicated how he came to be...but let say...a clone...a mistake that I plan to fix" Yusei said in a cold tone, clenching his hands. "However, he might know people in this world...meaning...he's going to get even stronger and more dangerous...that's why...I'm going with you"

"Hmm...what are you planning?" Lahar asked feeling anxious of what is going through Yusei's mind.

"I'm not a hero...or a villain...I follow my own path...I will use anything to get stronger...I do things my way other than someone else's.." Yusei said laying down on his side, facing the wall. "Here"

Yusei raised his arm out with a white card in between his fingers. Lahar takes the card and looks at it. There wasn't anything on it until he tilts it. There was a logo of dragons head.

"What is this?" Lahar asked.

"A communication card..I can call you...and you can call me...its something I give allies too" Yusei said yawning.

"I'm not your all-" Lahar said until getting interrupted.

"I have a team you know...but we are separated now...but when we reunite...that card will be important...so keep it..now, let me sleep"

Lahar opened his mouth but heard Yusei snoring. He stares at the card and slides it in his pocket. He wasn't sure what Yusei was thinking. He was nervous but more nervous about the other person, Slayer.

Lahar looks at Natsu. It's a safety precautions to bring him in. He didn't want what happened years ago to happen again.

OOO

" _...I don't get it…"_ Natsu said holding his head, frustrated. " _What's going on!"_

" _...Even I'm surprised with this situation...tell me...did the tornado gate open recently?"_

" _How do you know about that?" Natsu asked curious._

" _Your memories..I can see what you see...have you seen a star recently?"_

" _Star" Natsu said softly remembering that letter. "If you can see my memories than you should know already"_

" _I just want to clarify...that can only mean...destiny is finally made its appearance"_

" _What do you know..that I don't...aren't we the same-" Natsu said until feeling his throat being squeezed._

" _..the same...the same….THE SAME!" he yells in anger and slams the cell. "Don't you dare...don't you dare...the only reason your still alive is these bars…"_

 _Natsu fell to the floor, not able to breath. The other Natsu stares at him._

" _...such a pathetic sight...killing you here would do nothing...nothing" the other said in a low tone, clenching his teeth. "...your nothing...remember that…"_

 _Natsu moves his hand to the cell. His vision was getting blurred. His hand soon slams on the floor._

OOO

Natsu eyes open and was staring at Yusei's back.

"Your finally awake" Lahar spoke causing Natsu to sit up and look at him.

"What's going on?" Natsu said feeling his mouth dry.

"Your being taken into custody…" Lahar said looking in the front window. "We're almost to the magic council building...we will be conducting some test...its your best to cooperate"

Natsu felt his wrist cuffed. He stares at the ground not feeling his best. He didn't have the strength to fight or argue. He doesn't even feel the fire in his belly.

OOO

On Top of a hill, overlooking the magic council building, there was three mask figures. One had a mask looking like a demon with its mouth widen showing its fangs. The person had blond long hair that was poking out everywhere. His muscles was visible.

The second one was a female wearing a mask with onside drawn with half a smile and one eye. The other was blank. She had black long hair and small horns on her head.

The third one had a weeping mask. He was tall and has tan skin colour. His hair was like the ends of a badly drawn sun. He was standing next to the girl with his arms against his chest.

"...Our Saviour has finally arrived.." the women said. "...you humans better not mess things up…."

"How do we even know he's here?" said the blond man.

"By his scent and power….it isn't hard to miss" she answers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **•-• Additionally**

 **Another thing, yes there is shipping. _ Nalu for the win or is there….-...jk -3-...**

 **Lastly, the present time where this story takes place won't match the original…...There is a reason on why but…-w- you will find out later….when things heat up….T-T sniffle* tears of excitement…...also…..TODAY IS FT FINAL SEASON EP 1…..which is why I'm posting this chapter today and maybe another one Monday….stay tune….**

 **You won't want to miss…..a tragic…..Lethal…..happy….erotic…..emotimo….and most important….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkness**

Yusei and Natsu got off the carriage and were waiting outside of the council building. Lahar just went in to notify the chairmen of their arrival. The two were staring all the way to the top of the building.

"I haven't realized this before but" Natsu said remembering the time with Erza. "...this place is huge!"

"...I see nothing" Yusei said with a plain face.

"Oh right...your blind" Natsu said feeling awkward.

Yusei wasn't entirely blind. He was joking around with Natsu. What he was seeing through his eyes were mystical colours of the rainbow shining within the building. " _magical"_ he thought. He never thought he would end up in a world where magic exist. He heard stories of it but that's what it was, stories. A work a fiction and yet, the things he has seen and done, its more like he was fiction.

"Jeez...why do I have to be here" Natsu said annoyed with this situation. "I did nothing!...it's all because you appeared!...and your twin….grrr!... making me hear voices-!"

"...voices?" Yusei said shifting his eyes to the pissed off Natsu.

"An annoying one" Natsu said puffing out air through his nose.

"Huh...did he stab you with his hand by any chance?" Yusei asked. "My..'twin'"

"...Ya, but it was like his hand was-" Natsu said not sure how he can explain it.

"He stabbed within you than through you" Yusei finishes.

"How do you know that?" Natsu asked curious.

"...He-...There are people with the ability to unlock your inner darkness" Yusei exclaims. "I have that ability….it forces the person to remember their worse memory and get consume by their negative emotions...slowly taking them over until!...they become mindless slaves"

"...h-how do you know so much?" Natsu ask, feeling goosebumps appear on his arms.

"...That's why I'm here" Yusei said looking at nothing in particular. "To destroy it until there is nothing"

"...Are you really?" Natsu responded feeling a chill go down his spine. "So...am I going to be taken over by the darkness?...cause I was stabbed through and this creepy voice appeared-"

"..it should have been quick...though, it could be just that you have a strong will and are fighting against the darkness….but" Yusei said looking at the sky then slowly turning his head to face Natsu. "...if the darkness takes over...I'm going to hunt you down and destroy you"

Natsu chuckles awkwardly at that statement, thinking that it was a joke but Yusei's expression didn't show it. His eyes were cold and his face was serious. Natsu gulps wondering why he was afraid by someone who was the same age as him and basically the same size. There was also the fact that Yusei was blind and less muscular than him. So, what was it that makes Natsu shiver from his glance.

"And...is there a way to stop the darkness from consuming me?" Natsu asked hoping it solves his voice problem.

"...the darkness is an entity….it choses a host to take over…..but if you were to separate the darkness from the host...the darkness can't easily...burn to ash…." Yusei states. "Its like magic...how can you erase magic from existence"  
"So how are you planning on destroying it then!" Natsu said not understanding his logic.

"...that's my own business.." Yusei said turning his attention to the doors that opened.

"Alright you two, you may come in" Lahar tells them in a relax tone.

Yusei takes his first steps, toward the door. Natsu follows after, wondering what he meant. He frowns a little, into his scarf which he can't explain why it changed colour. He touches the fabric with interest wondering what it meant. The more he touches, a familiar feeling rises within him. " _Igneel did give this to me..right?"_ Natsu thought and a flash of blond enters his mind.

Natsu blinks a few times and almost lost balance during his walk, leaning more to his left. His foot rubs against the floor hard causing the squeak to echo. Yusei looks over his shoulder to Natsu who grins while waving to him.

"Ha..ha" Natsu laughs awkwardly and moves quickly to Yusei's side. "...the things you told me about the voice in my head and the darkness...are you sure...like really sure..I can't do anything about it?"

Yusei keeps his eyes on Lahar's back who was leading them down a long hallway. Yusei can tell it was Lahar by the orb of green light within him. He heard and listen to what Natsu asked but, he wasn't worried about that now. His 'twin', Slayer, is in this world with bad intentions. Every second that passes, the closer Slayer gets to the person who really brought him here as well as himself and Kira. Speaking with Natsu was more for information. He was the first person he met in this magical world. It was only logical to gather information.

However, Lahar appeared to him. Someone who is involved with the magic council. In Yusei's head, he imagines that this place had much more information. He needs to know more.

"Yusei" Natsu calls his name seeing that he was ignoring him.

"Oh uh.." Yusei said snapping out from his train of thought. "...you can contact it...possibly"

"...I have been doing that" Natsu replies.

"...No...you haven't...let me try to explain something about communicating with the darkness" Yusei exclaims. "One...you must be focus on it...imagine yourself alone in the darkest part of your mind"

" _Imagine myself"_ Natsu thought and does what he says looking goofy. He didn't get what he was trying to tell him to do. It was basically, picturing himself in his mind where the background was pitch black yet, nothing happened. Natsu thinks it would be better if he closed his eyes.

"...get wrapped by the darkness, surrender to it but not submit to it….keep yourself in a safe distance from it so you don't fall too far down….and" Yusei said snapping his fingers. "...you should be where you want to be...your inner pschye…..and if you do it alot, you are able to enter your inner pschye while keeping your mind to the real world"

Natsu listens but still, nothing happens. He can hardly keep his eyes closed since walking blind feels like he might fall over. The more he walks, the more unbalance he gets. He wasn't use to it. He opened his eyes, giving up.

"Ya, I can't do it" Natsu said sighing in defeat.

"...well...your loss-" Yusei replies.

Lahar opened two more doors. The three entered and were amazed to see a room that didn't look part of the council building. It looked like they were in a cave with stones embedded within the walls. Yusei's eyes kept shifting from one stone to the other. There was a faint glow coming off them. The size of the room was impressive. This wasn't a regular room fit for anyone to stay in. This room can fit three fairy tail guilds within it.

"Where did you bring us?" Natsu asked Lahar.

"...what you see here is a chamber, the stones on the wall isn't for decoration...they are...empty lacrima" Lahar exclaims.

"Empty?...so they don't have magical energy" Natsu asked curious. "What's the point of that?"  
"These are special lacrima" Lahar said walking toward one and placing his hand on it. "Created for this chamber...it can absorb magic power and return it back to the earth"

Lahar released some magic through his hand, causing the lacrima to glow and pull his magic into it. Yusei watched the transaction. " _...it's a weapon"_ he thought.

"But why?" Natsu said tilting his head.

"The tragic event that happened in the past because of one person….someone so powerful that his magical power was able to reach the council…." Lahar exclaims. "This chamber was created for the great destroyer"  
"I have a question" Yusei said raising his hand. "Besides returning the magic to the earth..these..lacrima can return the magic back...it works both ways..right?"  
"..smart...in total...there are three abilities that these lacrima can do...one absorb magic, return magic and….use the magic that they store within and blast it back" Lahar answers.

"...your not planning to keep the great destroyer here...you plan to eliminate it" Yusei said with a slight smirk.

" _Kill"_ Natsu thought while looking at all the lacrima. He would hate to be the person standing in the center. Getting attacked by all directions without being able to do anything. He heard about what happened when the first tornado appeared. Lahar told him after he woke up. It makes sense. Someone that powerful and dangerous must be eliminated but he has his doubts.

"Yes...but for now" Lahar said looking at a circle platform at the center of the chamber. "This room is used for measuring someone's magical power...there is a certain degree of power the great destroyer let out...we will see if you two match its level...if not, your free to go"

Yusei and Natsu both stared at the platform. They were both nervous.

OOO

Another carriage was travelling along side the mountain. Kira and Lucy were at the back feeling nervous from how high up they were from the bottom. Erza was handling the horse that was bringing them. Makarov sat next to her enjoying the peaceful ride. Gray was resting against the wall, with his shirt off. Wendy sat in between the two blonds, thinking it's the safest place to be. Happy and Carla were sitting, playing cards at the center.

"Is that normal?" Kira asked Lucy, pointing her finger at Gray.

"That's as normal as it gets with him" Lucy said sighing.

"Your friends sure are unique...talking cats, a knight who wears her armor 24/7, a pervert, an old guy who shouldn't be alive" Kira states. "Your the only normally person"

"Well not the only one" Lucy said smiling at her compliment. "There's Wendy, a kind sweet heart"

Lucy pinched Wendy's cheeks who was smiling feeling happy at what she said.

"There's Levy, the bookworm...Mira the kind bartender until you make her angry" Lucy said shivering from the thought. "Juvia-...well she maybe a little..stalkerish but nice"

"I see…" Kira replies. "...well I also met some weird….people too"

"Oh?" Lucy said interested.

"...yup, a swordsman… a fair-" Kira said until feeling the whole carriage just hop.

"Ahh! We're all going to die!" Wendy screams holding onto Kira and Lucy tightly.

"Calm down child" Carla tells Wendy while focusing on the card game. "It just one little bump"

"Sorry, I seem to have missed one" Erza said trying to maneuver the carriage away from the rocks on the path.

"Are you ok Erza? You seem less focus today?" Makarov asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine!" Erza answers sitting up straight.

Makarov shifted his eyes from her and looked straight ahead. There was something bothering her thoughts as well as himself. He couldn't help but remember his past when he was young. Specifically, the most horrible moment of his life and Fairy tail's.

"So, what else can you tell us about Yusei?" Gray ask out of boredom.

"...hmm" Kira said tapping her chin. "Don't make him mad?"

"...not an answer I'm looking for.." Gray said unsatisfied with that.

"Well….maybe I might give you a real answer…. WHEN YOU PUT A SHIRT ON!" Kira shouts at Gray.

"Shouldn't she be saying not to make her angry" Happy whispers to Carla, holding in a chuckle.

"What did you say Cat?" Kira asked faking that she didn't hear him.

"... n-nothing" Happy stutters and looks at his cards.

"Hey, its the council building" Wendy states seeing a tall building in the horizon.

"Woah...looks like a temple" Kira spoke.

"It's a sacred place in Fiore...it creates laws for magic around the world...it governs all magic to keep order" Marakov begins to speak.

"Uh, now I understand" Kira said softly. "So you have this kind of system"

"Yup and sometimes..its unfair but...who knows what would happen with the magic council" Lucy states..

"Magic is power and should be kept an eye on..." Kira said smiling.

OOO

They finally arrived and were brought to the chairman's office by one of the rune knights. They were asked to wait for him there.

"How long are we going to wait?" Kira asked sitting in a couch with Lucy and Wendy.

"We have to wait for the Chairman" Makarov answers.

"I hope Natsu is alright" Lucy said a little worried.  
"Aye, of course he is" Happy said standing on the coffee table at the center of everyone. "It's a misunderstanding….the guy who was on top of him is the real criminal-"

"Watch it" Kira said looking menacing causing Happy to shiver and hide behind Lucy.

"Tell me Master" Gray said to him. "What happened the first time the tornado appeared?"

"I'm wondering that too" Erza said.

Makarov didn't want to talk about it but everyone should know the truth. This is part of their history too. He sighs but before he can talk, Gran Doma entered the room.

"Gran Doma, It's nice to see you" Makarov said standing from his seat.

"I'm surprised to see you came all this way, Makarov" Gran Doma said taking his seat behind his desk. "Is there a problem?"  
"..One of our members is wrongly accused" Makarov answers. "Natsu-"  
"The fire dragon slayer…" Gran Doma said stroking his beard. "There must have been a reason why Lahar took him in"  
"He did nothing, sir" Lucy said.

"She's right!" Happy said looking straight at Gran Doma.

"If what you're saying is true…" Gran Doma said leaning back on his chair. "Then there isn't anything to worry….right now, the two people we have in custody are being brought to a special room...if what we are looking for isn't in Natsu then he's free to go"

Happy and Lucy smiled feeling happy and relieved.

"But...if he is what we are looking for...he won't be leaving this place" Gran doma said in a cold tone.

"...I'm curious about something.." Kira spoke staring deeply at Gran Doma. "What makes you so scared?"

"Excuse me?" Gran Doma asked surprised to hear that question.

"...from the time I've been here...no crime has been committed so why...judge so quickly?" Kira exclaims. "Almost everyone in this room doesn't know...so..why not tell us?"

The room went silent. Makarov had a shock expression from what Kira said. It isn't something she should ask from the head chairman, so directly. Everyone also looked surprised except for Kira who didn't regret what she said.

"...I guess you're right" Gran doma spoke. "...There was something in the past that is kept from the public...only the magic council and Makarov knows of what happened years ago….Fairy tail's massacre and the involvement of the dark wizard...Zeref"

OOO

Yusei and Natsu were standing on the center platform shirtless. Natsu's scar was visible. There was a silver diamond necklace around Yusei's neck.

" **We will begin the preparations"** Lahar's voice came from the ceiling. He was in a room nearby the chamber. It's a room where he is able to see the data collected from the lacrima. " **This is safe, there isn't anything to worry about"**

"...this is making me nervous.." Natsu spoke feeling his palms sweat.

"...this is flawed" Yusei replies. "If they plan to use this has a weapon toward the great destroyer, how would they keep him still...if I were him… I wouldn't let out any magic"

"...that would mean the lacrima won't absorb any magic power to use it against him" Natsu said.

" **Starting...now"**

"How are they-" Yusei said softly until sensing something underneath them.

His eyes widen noticing pure black lacrima. " _How did they get a hold of this"_ Yusei thought clenching his hands and teeth. Natsu wasn't aware of it but felt something coming.

"Wait-!" Yusei shouts but it was too late.

In a flash, darkness began spiraling out from the ground. Yusei and Natsu were enveloped by the darkness.

OOO

" _...everyone has one life...they can do whatever they want with that life….however, I'm an acception...I have two lives, well..there is also an illusion of a life that should never exist...my first live was short lived...I can remember hearing a sound that caused earthquakes….I remember the sky looking like hell….I remember...when I died"_

Natsu could hear his voice while he was sitting behind the cell bars.

"What is this….its been hundreds of years since I said that to myself…" he said with a soft chuckle. "This must be caused..by the darkness...so it effects me too uh"

Natsu rises from his seat and walked further in the darkest part of the cell. He sensed new company in his cell. There was a small vibration Natsu feels the more he walks into the darkness. There was something in the shadows. Natsu stops walking and looks up.

"...its seems like your waking up…" Natsu said in an uncaring tone.

Light cracks within the darkness. The light starts shining brightly until fire erupts from it, eating the darkness. Natsu just stares at the monster before his eyes. The fire pass by him.

"...It's been a long time...Igneel"


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise Attack**

" _...It's almost like it was yesterday….since our last meeting"_ Natsu said giving a cold stare to Igneel.

" _...its you…still with the same expression...nothing has changed"_ Igneel states, narrowing his eyes on him.

" _...how can I...being trapped within my own body, there isn't really much to do...except think"_ Natsu replies. " _While the fake me enjoys life"_

" _You should know why you were imprisoned here...don't act like the victim...for what you did"_ Igneel said growling.

" _...Victim...you don't understand...how I'm feeling...being stuck in here for hundreds of years!"_ Natsu raises his voice. " _...you don't know how much anger I've been storing for the day I get to be free"_

" _...You don't deserve freedom...you are meant for the shadows"_ Igneel said giving a cold stare. " _I should never have taught you-"_

" _...Taught me dragon slayer magic….and what about the other Natsu….you became is father right"_ Natsu said with a slight smirk. " _A father who disappeared on him without saying a word…..you haven't told him the real reason….the truth about his-...no, that's not what you guys did to me…..you created a false illusion of me...one that doesn't remember his past and given him false memories"_

Natsu shifts his eyes to his other self who was reliving his memories. He can see Natsu and Igneel together with smiles on their faces. He shifts his eyes back to Igneel.

" _...Such a horrible beast….whose race tormented the human race and killed...my parents as well as me-"_ Natsu states in an uncaring tone.

" _Your wrong-!" Igneel said raising his voice._

" ** _NO I'M NOT!"_** Natsu said causing a loud roar to leave him that silents Igneel. " _...I was brought back because of my brother…..he made me work with you...learn the ways of a dragon….but….the memories of my first life still haunted me…..I always saw you as nothing more than…..a pet that can teach"_

Natsu steps forward giving a death glare to Igneel who was staring back. There was a flare of fire coming off Natsu's feet.

" _Igneel the fire dragon king…..I promise you...I will get out from here and when I do…"_ Natsu said clenching his fist. " _The illusion will go away….and I get to finally fulfill my purpose in life"_

" _Natsu...your blinded by that ambition even now...do you even regret what you did….do you even remember the people you-!"_

" ** _ENOUGH!"_** Natsu lets out another roar causing Igneel to shake and flames to appear around him. " _While your here in my body, your my slave...nothing more than a creature I keep"_

Suddenly, the flames around Natsu jumps toward Igneel, wrapping itself around his neck, wings, legs and tail. It pinned Igneel down on the ground.

 _:"it seems like someone knows of my existence on the outside world….its a matter of time"_ Natsu said looking over to the false memories.

The other Natsu can be seen around a fire with a sad expression.

" _...until you burn"_ Natsu said raising his hand to the memory. " _The darkness is an interesting thing….being able to cause this….feeling or power….I wonder if I increase it if I were to….show…'me'...one of my memories"_

 _A magical circle appears in front of his hand. It caused the memory to change._

OOO

"Massacre, what is he talking about, Master?" Erza ask him can't believe what Gran Doma just said.

Makarov didn't answer but his face shows despair. That was all Erza needed. She never knew such an event happened to Fairy tail. Neither did Gray. Lucy was shocked and wondered how the massacre is connected.

"Years ago, during the time of the first guild master of Fairy tail...Mavis Vermilion...there was someone who came out of the tornado...a monster with huge amounts of magical energy that wouldn't have been possible at that time since...magic wasn't as much" Gran Doma exclaims. "His power was able to reach the magic council..it shook the very earth but that wasn't the worst of it….it's what this monster, what we call...the great destroyer did to Magnolia and Fairy tail...it brought mayhem...and slaughter half the guild members... especially the Infamous Team Celestial Star….a group of three S class mages….the leader was named Emilia Star a celestial wizard-"

" _A celestial wizard-"_ Lucy thought touching her keys. " _...Does any of them know about her, I wonder?"_ She thought curious about the girl. It sounds like she was powerful. There is a possibility that she had all the celestial keys.

"The group faced off against the great destroyer but ended with blood shed….after that, it vanished" Gran Doma said taking a breather. "...it's a mystery to why it appeared...or its purpose...though, we believe...it's a work from Zeref"

"Who is he?" Wendy asked not familiar with the name. "I never heard of him before"

"I heard he's the dark wizard who used magic that was taboo" Erza answers.

"taboo?" Lucy asked curious as well.

"Yes, Zeref is a powerful mage but was on the wrong path….we've been looking for him but no one knows where he might be" Gran Doma states.

"So how is he connected to the great destroyer?" Gray asked.

"There was witnesses who saw Zeref entering Magnolia near the time where the tornado first appeared" Gran doma answers. "For someone that powerful to show up to Magnolia must have a reason"

"So you're going off an idea but not actually facts on what Zeref was there for?" Kira exclaims crossing her legs.

"You don't know how dangerous he is….the things he is able to do with his knowledge and magic" Gran doma said in a serious tone.

"...but anyone with power...is dangerous" Kira states. "Natsu is part of the fairy tail guild and did nothing and should be let free"

" _Kira"_ Lucy thought surprised she would say that. It wasn't too long until they got to know each other and she never even met Natsu but already knew that he was innocent. She didn't know what kind of person Kira was but it seems like she was a good person. Makes Lucy wonder how Yusei was.

"Hmm...if you think that...why didn't you say the other that came in with Natsu?" Gran doma asked curious why she left Yusei out.

"...because…" Kira said hesitating to answer. "I'm guessing….that your examining them for some type of dark power or something...you see, Yusei...has this addiction,...hard to really explain it since...his life is a big part of this addiction...um-"

Kira started playing with her thumbs trying to think of the words to say. It wasn't easy for her since, it's not something she wants to tell without Yusei. Though, it was better to explain them now before they meet him.

"Alright!...here I go...Yusei had amnesia and still has it...he doesn't remember 15 years of his life and he's 16 years old...however, something triggered him to regain pieces of his memory….but that came with a cost" Kira said breathing slowly. "up until now, each memory he recovered weren't pleasant...and he needed to suffer through them all to gain a new one….each one was connected to this entity, the darkness….a evil force that uses negative emotions to gain control of someone….in this case, Yusei...but, the funny thing is and the sad thing is-"

Kira felt nervous to continue but took another breath and let it out slowly.

"His anger and hate is too great that Yusei was able to tame the darkness" Kira finishes.

"Tame it?...like control it?" Gray asked.

"No...he does have some control over it but...there is a limit...though, every time he uses it...his personality changes slowly...and recently had a side effect from using the darkness...I guess" Kira said shrugging her shoulders not sure of this fact. "The darkness is fighting back"

"How strange" Erza spoke. "That's why you said he was a ticking time bomb….because of the darkness can potential take over"

"Ya" Kira said with a small frown.

"Couldn't you take the darkness out of him?" Lucy asked seeing how sad it made Kira. "if it was able to get in someone...shouldn't it get out"

"No...that's not how it works and plus...he doesn't want to get rid of it" Kira said sighing. "He doesn't care what it does too him as long as he achieves his goal"

"Hmm...I understand now" Gran doma states rising from his seat. "...it sounds like Yusei is highly dangerous"

"Ya but…" Wendy said not understanding one thing. "If what your saying is true...why are you with him?"

"Oh...well the reason is-" Kira said until a loud boom was heard causing the whole building too shake.

"What was that?" Erza asked.

"An explosion...who's attacking?" Makarov states.

"This isn't some conicendence" Gran Doma said with a glare.

Suddenly, the wall behind Gran Doma exploded.

OOO

Outside of the building, the mask man with blond hair was standing with his hands glowing with power. There was smoke coming out from different sides of the building. It was because of him and his magic power. He laughs and punches the air causing two more places to explode from his magic slashes.

"This should reveal himself" he spoke, grinning.

"Zancrow...you shouldn't use up too much of your power" the tall guy spoke behind him.

"Azuma...I can do whatever I want….if its the sake to bring out the saviour" Zancrow replies, throwing another fist causing the entrance to explode.

"Seilah….what should we do now?" Azuma asked her.

"Uh?" She responds turning her head to him.

"What's wrong, you seem less focus from before?" Azuma asked.

"...it's nothing" Seilah replies turning back to the direction she was before. "There's something else I'm going to take care of...you too better find him and….his power is dormant but once it's released, you will know"

Seilah starts walking away from the two. Azuma turns to Zancrow who was having the time of his life.

"Are you done?...or are you going to stand out here for ever?" Azuma asked.

"Uh?...Can you see I'm busy" Zancrow replies. "You would think our saviour who supposedly be the strongest demon would come out now...but nothing"

"...His power isn't awaken yet...it would make sense" Azuma states. "Hearing the power it has….and being dormant for many years, it won't magically burst out….it's waiting-"

"Waiting for what?" Zancrow asked raising his eyebrow.

"For someone to awaken it" Azuma answers. "We should hurry-"

Azuma notice ice sliding down from the top floor.

OOO

"Is everyone alright?" Makarov said near Gran Doma who he protected quickly from the blast.

"Ya" Kira said covering Lucy but notice a man in a suit in front of them. "When did he get here?"

"I believe we haven't met~" Leo said taking her hand and bowing his head. "I'm Leo, one of Lucy's celestial spirits"

"...uhhh…." Kira said moving her hand away. "Right.."

"Thanks Loke" Lucy said, turning to the confused Kira. "He's my celestial spirit...one of the twelve zodiacs...leo the lion"

"At your service, my lady" Loke said bowing to Kira.

"But where did he come from!?" Kira said still surprised.

"His key" Lucy said showing the key to her. "There from a different world...the celestial world"

"Really...and comes here to do-" Kira said until getting interrupted.

"I think it's enough with the greetings" Erza spoke looking through the hole that was made. "We have trouble in our hands"

"Creeps wearing masks" Gray said and beginning to slide down his ice slide. "I'll take care of them"

"Master, take Gran Doma out of here" Erza tells him, getting closer to the ledge. "I'll help Gray"

"Yes but…" Master said feeling unsure.

"Go!" Erza said with a scary face and slid down.

Kira looks at the door and walks out but Lucy took hold of her wrist.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"Seeing this commotion wasn't caused by Yusei...makes me believe he still doesn't have his energy back so" Kira said gently taking Lucy's hand away. "Im going to find him!"

Kira started running into a random direction. Lucy can't help but give her credit in being brave in this situation. They survived a surprise explosion and she had him on her mind. Makes her feel like she should do the same. She soon feels Happy land on her head.

"Onward!" Happy said pointing his paw toward Kira.

"I"M NOT YOUR RIDE!" Lucy shouts.

"Lets go Lucy" Leo said next to her. "I'll protect you"

"Thanks Loke...but I'm not sure how long my magic can last" Lucy said knowing there is a limit of time that any of her celestial spirits can last in the real world.

"Don't worry…" Loke said adjusting his glasses. "I'll have all the time that I need"

"Ok then...lets go" Lucy said running to where Kira went.

"W-where am I supposed to go" Wendy said shivering in what she should do.

"Come with us Wendy" Makarov tells her. "We need to protect the chairmen...we need all the help we can get"

"Ok" Wendy said nodding going with him.

"This trip took a turn for the worse" Carla states.

OOO

 _Flashback_

" _...the hell is happening" Natsu said noticing he was in front of the Fairy tail guild, so he thinks._

 _It looks smaller and more old seeing how the wood wasn't the colour it should be. It wasn't just the guild, the other buildings and houses were different. As well as the people's clothing. It was simple and plain. Normally people would look like they belong to the kingdom. Natsu rubs his chin trying to understand what was happening._

 _The last thing he remembered was his father, Igneel. The feelings soon came once again. They hurt more now than the times he looks back on those same memories. His heart aches, he needed a distraction. He pushes the guild doors open, hoping the drinks in there hasn't changed._

 _Sadly, he was mistaken. The whole interior was like those old bars in small villages. Doesn't even have a second floor. Thankfully, there is a bar but much smaller. This was getting weirder and weirder seeing strangers in his guild. There was a guy with silver hair surrounded by people showing off his giant sword. Another person was sleeping, dead drunk on a table from his expression._

 _There was a women who had three guys on their knees. She had a scary face causing Natsu to move away from her. Lastly, there was someone he knew. He can't forget that blond hair. She was sitting with her back facing him at the bar._

" _Lucy!" Natsu said jumping onto her._

 _However, she quickly turns and gave a punch to his face causing him to flip in the air and fall on his back._

" _...uh?" Natsu said blinking multiple times on what just happened._

" _...don't go around jumping people-" she said getting up from her seat and walking to Natsu. "Oh...it's you...still trying to defeat me….Natsu"_

 _Natsu realize that the voice wasn't Lucy's. This sounded older. Natsu sits up and looks up at the girl with brown eyes. She may have the same hair as Lucy but, she isn't._

" _W-who are?" Natsu said feeling his chest starting to burn._

" _That's rude...how long has it been since you joined" she said counting her fingers. "2 months….you should already know my name by now…"_

 _Natsu mouth was slightly opened but no words came out from it. There wasn't a name coming to him but he had a strange feeling that he knows her. Before he can figure it out, darkness came rushing from the left causing everything to disappear._

" _What's happening now?" Natsu said getting tired of this._

 _Flashback ended_

The other Natsu had the same question. He looks to where the darkness came from. He sensed great power. It was abnormal since he doesn't recognize such power. The darkness was visible and could be seen spiraling around someone.

" _...you have two choices….get consume and let the people you care about die by your hand...or...seperate yourself from the darkness"_

It was a women's voice that spoke. Both Natsu's didn't know who the voice belonged to. The spiral of darkness expands revealing Yusei with black chains around his body with spikes, digging into him. He was on his knees with his head down.

" _..heh...people...what people?" Yusei spoke softly. "I've lost my parents and my friend to the darkness...part of me wishes that I didn't remember those memories...tch...let this be over...I don't have nothing...I am nothing-"_

" _...so, are you choosing the first option?"_

" _..explain to me what it is again?" Yusei asked._

" _...letting the darkness consume you...erasing who you are and letting the creation of the Dark lord to rise….the master of darkness...Yusei will be erased leaving only him"_

" _...me erased" Yusei said raising his head little._

"Dark lord" Natsu repeating seeing how this was one of Yusei's memories.

Seeing how he relieved his memories, Yusei must be doing the same. Natsu remembered how Yusei told him about the darkness forcing someone into remembering their painful memories. That's why it hurt so much this time. Natsu turns his head to the other him who was looking half dead.

"The darkness was the one that made you appear" Natsu spoke to himself.

" _...This is the last time….what do you choose?"_

The other Natsu kept quiet and stared at Yusei. He was interested in his memory. He wasn't too sure why and plus, there was a familiar scent within him.

" _...I choose.."_ Yusei spoke.

A sound of metal, clings in the darkness. It echoes causing the two dragon slayers to turn their heads to the direction of the sound. It continues to cling repeatedly.

"That sound.." Natsu spoke. "Its familiar"

"...each key gives out a special sound.." the other Natsu spoke softly.

OOO

Natsu eyes open. The unexpected wake up call almost made him fall forward. He hears Yusei fall face first next to him. Another explosion was heard.

" **We are canceling the operation…we are being attack-"**

"An attack!?" Natsu said looking over Yusei. "What's up with today"

Natsu was about to pick Yusei up but felt himself lose conscious. " _Not again"_ he thought feeling the ground shake. Natsu can see himself back to the cell where he can see his other self standing, staring at him.

" _...you again...no"_ Natsu said trying to keep himself awake.

His vision became split. On his right, he can see Yusei and the left eye, the other Natsu. He wasn't going to surrender to it again. Natsu breaths in and out closing both eyes. " _Imagine myself all alone….ignore the voices in my head...ignore and focus"_ Natsu thought opening both his eyes and saw Yusei.

Natsu draps Yusei's arm over his neck and starts running toward the exit.

"Time to get out of here!"

OOO

Kira and Lucy were running, side by side. They went down many stairs and halls. Kira should have asked where Yusei and Natsu were before going and search the whole building. Lucy realized that a few minutes ago.

"Oi….look!" Happy said jumping for joy spotting Natsu in the distance.

"It's Natsu!" Lucy said grinning.

"...and…" Kira said squinting at Yusei. "Why is he sleeping at a time like this!"

Loke kept his pace, behind the two. His eyes were shadowed by his hair. He bit his lower lip.

OOO

Seilah walked a few minutes away from the Magic council building, into a forest where she suspected someone was hiding. Ever since the tornado gate appeared, they were sent to retrieve their savour. They were sent to Magnolia but were too late so they had to travel from there to here.

During the way, she sensed someone going in the same direction. It was difficult to decide whether the person was following. No one could have predict them coming so it was impossible.

"Come out now" she spoke with her arms crossed. "Why have you followed us?"

There wasn't a response or movement. Seilah could smell the scent of human a mile away. There was no way in tricking her. She was annoyed since the human's magic was off. Her ears soon picks up bushes being ruffled and saw someone coming out from it. There was a man standing before her with a bandanna and a scarf covering half his face. He was wearing a robe and had sticks behind his backs that were different.

"Why have you followed us?" Seilah asked.

"...My intention wasn't too follow you...it was more like we were going in the same direction" he answers.

"What makes you say that?" Seilah asked not sure what he is thinking.

"The gate that opened in Magnolia….normally gates pop open at random...usually I close them...but this one in particular wasn't" he replies.

"How do you know so much...who exactly are you?" Seilah said sensing danger.

"I'm Mystogan….the gatekeeper, who closes gates that leads to a different world….ever since…'he' appeared...in Edolas"


	6. Chapter 6

**Wind Sword Style**

"Are you crazy or something" Gray ask stepping off his ice slide. "There's people inside"  
"My comrade got a little to carried away" Azuma states. "But he's gone now, so you won't be experiencing anymore explosions"  
"That doesn't change you attacking the magic council" Erza said glaring. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Azuma….working for the Tarotoro's guild" he answers.

"Tarotoro's? I'm guessing a dark guild" Gray states creating a lance out of ice. "What's your reason for attacking"

"There is someone important that arrived here" Azuma replies.

" _Someone?...the only people that arrived was..Yusei and Natsu"_ Erza thought then remembering the reason why the two were brought. " _He's here for the great destroyer but...how did he know that but that would also mean...the great destroyer is-"_

"Important or not…" Gray said charging at him. "You have no right to attack!"

Gray slashes his lance at Azuma who blocked it with his wrist. Gray was surprised but quickly lets go of his lance and throws a punch to his mask. He makes contact, cracking it. Gray smirked landing the first hit.

"Gray look out!" Erza shout.

Azuma placed his hand against Gray's chest.

" **Bleve"** Azuma said causing a bright explosion to come out his hand covering Gray.

Pieces of Azuma's mask falls to the ground. His eyes were on Gray who fell to the ground, knock unconscious. He can see a large mass of ice, melt underneath Gray. Erza held her sword out in front of her.

"He was able to withstand that" Azuma states impressed and looked at Erza. "tell me….what guild are you from?"  
"The Fairy tail guild" Erza said biting her lower lip.

After that explosion. Erza needed to be on guard. This wasn't going to be easy. Gray was knocked out by one attack. She need to stay calm and be ready for what Azuma has for her.

OOO

"Edolas?" Seilah said not familiar with the place.

"That world shouldn't concern you...its unknown for a reason and one of them just so happens to be involving...the destroyer who will bring the end" Mystogan states.

"Oh I understand now….so your after the same thing as us" Seilah exclaims. "But he isn't the destroyer...more like our saviour"  
"He's a criminal that changed my world and destroyed my home" Mystogan replies.

"So you've seen him...have you?" she asked softly. "To us, he's nothing but a name...a legend in the book of Zeref but his actual identity hasn't surfaced"  
"I do" Mystogan answers.

"Seeing how you are going in the same direction as me tells me that...he's here" Seilah states. "But wait...you knew his identity before-"  
"There are many things you don't know about...your 'saviour'...the person he is now...who he was in the past" Mystogan said pulling out his wooden staff and pointed it directly at Seilah. "Is the biggest mystery that shouldn't be solved because whoever does…..will have to face...the consequences"

A beam of light travels in the air directly at Seilah who shifted her head a little, dodging it but her mask got hit. She had a shocked expression seeing how quick he was able to attack.

"Your a strange human.." Seilah states. "Covered in mystery….so should I presume...you're going to kill our saviour?"

"That depends...on what he plans on doing next"

OOOO

Natsu was dragging Yusei by his feet. He was heavier than he thought. It was difficult but he could handle is weight. When he made it out of the chamber, he smelled Lucy nearby. He narrowed his to what it seems to be her coming along with someone else. He squints and grins.

Right when he opened his mouth, a different image came into his mind. It was Lucy's lookalike that he met in his memory or was it a dream.

"Emilia" Natsu calls out softly.

After he said that, the wall to his right explodes. Lucy, Kira and Loke stopped running before they were caught by the explosion.

"No, Natsu!" Lucy said in a worried tone.

Loke took a step forward, looking at the person that caused this. He was standing tall on top of the rubble.

Natsu was quick enough to avoid the blast. He glares at the person who did this.

"HEY YOU!" Natsu shouts. "THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"..what's wrong with me you say" Zancrow spoke turning to Natsu. "Nothing"

Natsu eyes widen seeing a blast of magical energy coming for him. He grabs onto Yusei tightly and jumps out of the way.

"He needs help" Lucy states.

"ya, plus he's protecting Yusei…" Kira said feeling a swirl of wind around her wrist.

"I'll take care for this guy" Loke said beginning to charge at Zancrow.

Zancrow turns and was met with Loke's kick, directly in the face. He bends backwards but quickly arches forward giving a powerful punch to Loke's gut, launching him into a wall. Pieces of Zancrow mask falls and shatters on the ground.

"Tch….now you done it" Zancrow said spitting to the side.

"Fire dragon slayer-!" Natsu said charging at Zancrow but froze.

Something was wrong. He doesn't feel the heat in his stomach or in his body. There was nothing which shocked him. " _..where is my fire?"_ He thought stopping mid way to Zancrow with his fist frozen in the air.

"Natsu, why are you just standing there!?" Lucy asked confused.

Loke gets up and notice his reaction. " _His magic isn't working?"_ He thought.

"Fire dragon slayer?" Zancrow said shifting to Natsu's direction with a grin. "I heard that they are quite powerful but looking at you….there is nothing that impressive…..not with me…. **Fire God Slayer Magic-EXPLOSIVE FLAME"**

A massive stream of black flames, launches from his arm toward Natsu. Once, the attack hit Natsu, it expands and explodes on contact. Natsu was surprised unable to dodge it quick enough or even suspected such an attack. He hit the wall and coughed a little.

"He's just like Natsu" Happy states.

"Whos next?" Zancrow said grinning looking at the girls. "I never suspected we would run into trouble"  
"Your the trouble one here!" Lucy shouts growling.

"tch...I came here for one reason…" Zancrow replies cracking his neck. "For the saviour"  
"Saviour?...what are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"The one that was brought here….he came out from the tornado" Zancrow exclaims.

"...wait….you mean the great destroyer?" Lucy states.

"Is that what he is being called...hmm" Zancrow said rubbing his chin. "I thought it was-"

Zancrow paused and shifted his eyes down below. Kira was right in front of him with her arms on her side. Wind started swirling behind Kira, materializing into a sword made of wind. She quickly slashed against Zancrow gut, horizontally. He was slammed out, through the hole he came into. Kira quickly runs over to Yusei.

"She gotten more scary!" Happy said shocked.

"Woah Kira..that was-" Lucy said amazed at how fast she did that.

"Hurry, help your friend...we need to get out" Kira tells her.

"Your right" Lucy said going over the pile of rubble.

However, right when she reached the top, a ball of black fire started coming toward her from the hole. Her eyes widen in horror seeing, getting close.

"LUCY!" Loke screams starting to run toward her.

However, he was too far to reach but someone else came to her rescue. Natsu went in front of her and opens his mouth. The fire made contact with him and he tries to swallow the attack. " _Its fire right...just what I need to refuel my magic"_ He thought trying to get it down his mouth but something was wrong. This fire wasn't sliding in. He gets a right hook in the face and falls down the rubble. Zancrow appeared and grabbed Lucy by the arm.

"Ahh!" Lucy shouts feeling a burn on her arm.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Natsu shouts running up, raising a fist.  
"What are you going to do!" Zancrow yells grinning with amusement and slicing his arm in the air causing a wave of black fire to strike Natsu.

Natsu was pushed again to the ground. He was angry. He couldn't do anything. He can't unleash his flames. He stands up again. Happy watches on the sidelines afraid at the scene in front of him.

"Let go of me!" Lucy said punching Zancrows chest that did no effect.

"You guys been here for awhile...why not tell me...where is the great destroyer!?" Zancrow asked.  
"We don't know where he is" Natsu said glaring at him.

"Oh you don't….then its too bad" Zancrow exclaims causing fire to appear on his free hand. "This blondly will be the first to turn to ash"  
"You bastard!" Natsu shouts'

Loke got behind Zancrow and threw a kick but, Zancrow turned and got his leg. His eyes were dead set on him. He slammed Loke down to the ground. He breathes in and blows out a huge fire ball of black flames at Loke.

"No, Loke!" Lucy shouts seeing her celestial spirit disappear within the flame.

"Y-yusei...wake up" Kira said smacking his face. "We need your help now...please...please!"

Yusei continues to sleep. None of her slaps were able to wake him. Kira was panicking from seeing how powerful this guy was. She got a lucky hit in but this time, Lucy was held hostage making it risky to attack again.

Natsu breathes in and out trying to muster his magic out. His eyes were dead set on Zancrow. His teeth were clenched together tightly. He charges to him but was hit again with another explosive attack. He slams against the wall and groans in pain.

"Tell me where is the great destroyer" Zancrow said heating Lucy's arm.  
"Arghhhh!" Lucy screams unable to answer from the pain she was in.

"DAMN YOU!" Natsu shouts jumping in with a fist but was punched toward the direction where the chamber was.

"Guh" Natsu said on the ground.

The small sound caused Yusei's ears to twitch. He slowly opened his eyes and was seeing two colours. One was glowing dark and the other was shining bright like the sun. It was hurting his eyes. He dug his face into Kira's chest.

"Turn off the lights-" Yusei said softly.

"Your awake-...WAKE UP!" Kira said slapping his face.

Yusei quickly sat up and blinked at Kira who was right in front of him. He could clearly see her even though his vision wasn't back. It was a few seconds until Yusei began remembering what happened. Then his senses started acting up. There was danger.

However, he had another thing on his mind. He got up and looked at the chamber. He started running to it.

"Where are you going!?" Kira shouts.

"Uh?...whose he?" Zancrow asked watching Yusei run. "Where does that idiot think he is going"

Zancrow let out another stream of fire magic head toward Yusei who had his back toward it. It began to expand in size. Though, Yusei speeds up and jumps quickly inside the chamber and rolls out of the way. The fire soon explodes breaking the entrance. Yusei got up and rushes to the platform at the center.

"It missed" Zancrow said with his eyes twitching.

Zancrow jumps down with Lucy in his grasp and starts running to where Yusei went. Lucy was screaming during the run. Natsu and Kira got up and followed them.

"Natsu...he's distracted...I'm going to sneak on him….you get Lucy" Kira tells him.

Natsu nods and watches Kira getting surrounded by wind. She starts running faster and faster, until he couldn't see her feet touching the ground. Her sword appears again and slices Zancrow's arm which inflicted pain that made his grip loosen from Lucy's arm. Natsu runs and catches her and rolls away.

"Gruh...you little" Zancrow said about to reach for Kira.

However, a black arrow stabs right through his hand. Zancrow screams in pain and looks at the direction where it came from. Yusei was glaring at him on the platform.

"...watch your hands" Yusei said in a cold tone.

Natsu looked up while he was holding Lucy close to him.

"Finally your awake" Natsu said to him. "What took you so long?"  
"...I was busy talking to someone" Yusei replies.

"...your voice?" Natsu guessed.

"...not exactly...my voice usually repeats one thing...but this one" Yusei exclaims. "Is much more trouble for me-"

Black fire soon surrounds Yusei and separates him from the others. Zancrow was angry and wanted to have him for himself. The pain Yusei left in his hand burned him.

"I'm going to burn you to ash!" Zancrow shouts running to Yusei who stood there.

"...burn me...isn't that ironic" Yusei states not showing any fear.

Zancrow jumps and covers his fist with fire. Yusei continues to watch him until he jumps away from the platform.

"I'm going to burn you" Yusei said softly.

Zancrow lands on the platform while Yusei was off it. Zancrow found his legs stuck on the platform. He looked down at what was causing it. He lets out more of his fire causing the lacrima around the room to glow.

"What the-" Zancrow said until black chains came from the ground and latch themselves around him. "NO..AGHHHHHH!"

An explosive of magic power came out of him and started getting absorbed by the lacrima. Yusei just whistled and watched.

"W-what did you do, Yusei?" Kira asked.

"Nothing" Yusei said simply.

"His magic is being absorbed by the lacrima" Natsu said watching the magic flow.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked now noticing the lacrima.

"...a place that we were held" Yusei said staring at Zancrow.

"Wait….they did this to you?" Lucy said shocked.

"Ya...but it wasn't dangerous" Natsu said crossing his arm. "But, I think it took too much of my magic...I'm drained"  
"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Kira states to Yusei.

"More or less….I have no idea what is going on...or care what's going on" Yusei replies.

"We were attacked!...how can you not care!" Lucy shouts.

Yusei turns to her. She still had the glow but it wasn't hurting his eyes.

"Whoever you are….I have something else in mind than some attack" Yusei said until getting elbowed by Kira.

"Her name is Lucy" Kira said pissed. "My new friend and this is Yusei"  
"So your Yusei" Lucy said already not liking him.

"Well this is over...let's go home" Natsu said raising his arms.

"No it isn't...there is someone else that came with him" Lucy said looking at Zancrow.

"Another guy?" Natsu said wondering who he was.

"There here for the great destroyer" Kira exclaims.

"Lahar told us about it" Natsu responds.

"He came out of the first tornado that appeared in Magnolia...and massacred half the guild" Lucy said with a frown.

"And the magic council thinks whoever came out of this second tornado-" Kira said.

"...how long is he going to be in there?" Yusei said rubbing his chin, ignoring what they were talking about.

"Are you listening?" Kira asked narrowing her eyes on him.

"Nope" Yusei said simply.

"Ugh!" Kira said frustrated. "This is important and you need too-"

"We need to leave" Yusei said in a serious tone.

"Leave? What are you-" Kira asked confused.

"...whatever is going on here...doesn't involve us" Yusei said turning to face Lucy and Natsu.

"What are you saying!?-" Kira asked growling.

"Doesn't involve us!...why you!" Natsu said puffing out his nose.

"Calm down Natsu" Lucy said blocking him from Yusei.

"What gave you that idea" Kira said. "What decided this for you"

Yusei hesitates to answer. Though, Kira should already know his reason, his goal. There is something he needed to do. He turns his head to Zancrow and notice the darkness wrapping itself around him.

OOO

"We should be safe now" Makarov said.

Makarov, Wendy and Gran Doma made it outside on the other side of the building.

"Thank you Makarov" Gran Doma said kindly.

"You should go...we will keep them occupied" Makarov tells him.

"Be careful...I fear this enemy is much more than you can handle" Gran Doma replies looking serious.

"What do you mean by that?" Makarov asked.

"I've said before that the great destroyer and Zeref are connected somehow...there is a dark guild that we are researching about being part of Zeref" Gran Doma answers.

"A dark guild!..so Zeref is a Guild master" Wendy said curious.

"No….this guild isn't run by Zeref...to our knowledge...however...his creations are" Gran Doma exclaims.

"Creations? Your not saying?" Carla said raising an eyebrow.

"The Tartaros Guild...is made up of demons that were created by Zeref"


End file.
